


Doctor ex TARDIS, или Everybody lives!

by SexyThing



Category: Assassin's Creed, Doctor Who, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Доктор спасает всех!





	1. Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Психоделика, ФБ-2013. "Doctor ex TARDIS" - обыгрыш известного латинского выражения "Deus ex machina" (Бог из машины) - неожиданное, безобоснуйное вмешательство высших сил, "рояль в кустах". "Everybody lives!" - "Все выжили!" (англ.) - цитата из сериала "Доктор Кто", своего рода мем.  
> Макси с уползанием. Написан совместно несколькими авторами на спецквест ФБ-2013. Здесь только моя часть. Макcи вы можете прочитать целиком здесь: http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191952937.htm

ТАРДИС грохнулась о землю с такой скоростью, что Доктора подбросило и с размаху шлепнуло на стеклянный пол. Продышавшись, он, тяжело цепляясь за консоль дрожащими пальцами, поднялся и посмотрел в монитор сканера. Название планеты – Вермайер – ему было совершенно незнакомо, год – 2183 – тоже ничего не говорил. Недоумевая, Доктор попытался дернуть рычаг дематериализации, но ТАРДИС издала странный раздраженный булькающий звук и не сдвинулась с места.

Тяжело вздохнув, Доктор выглянул за дверь. Ему в лицо тут же ударил жаркий воздух от пылающего прямо рядом с ТАРДИС огня. Горело у самых его ног какое-то топливо – то ли масло, то ли бензин, – распространявшее вокруг себя запах гари и чего-то незнакомого, терпко-сладкого. Доктор осторожно обошел его и сделал пару шагов прочь от машины времени. 

Он припарковался за огромной колонной, стоявшей в центре большого круглого бассейна. Громко шурша, вода быстрым потоком по воронке спускалась вниз, к основанию колонны, исчезавшему где-то в далекой темноте. С трех сторон эту странную конструкцию окружали высокие стены, окрашенные заходящим солнцем в оранжевый цвет. Высоко над головой вздымалось высокое затянутое темно-бордовыми тучами небо, разрисованное тем же густым теплым цветом. То тут, то там виднелись валявшиеся на земле обломки металлических конструкций, следы снарядов, осколки раздробленных каменных плит. 

Все это Доктор успел разглядеть за пару секунд, потом вдалеке раздался чудовищной силы взрыв, всколыхнувший землю у него под ногами. Доктор пошатнулся и, чтобы удержать равновесие, инстинктивно присел на корточки, касаясь руками земли, влажной от расплескавшейся воды. Где-то совсем близко послышался выстрел. И еще. И еще. За ним последовал крик, мгновенно оборвавшийся, и его заменил безостановочный стрекот винтовки. Доктор обогнул широкий бассейн. По другую строну колонны шел ожесточенный бой. Двое солдат отстреливались от наступавших на них странных механизированных созданий, мерно полосовавших пространство перед водной конструкцией светящимися глазами-лампами. Третий солдат в разорванной снарядом броне лежал за импровизированным укрытием и уже не шевелился. 

Один из выживших, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Доктора, обернулся. Глаза его, скрытые за полупрозрачным забралом шлема, расширились от изумления. Несколько зарядов пролетели в сантиметре от головы Доктора, визжа, как разьяренные ведьмы, и он испуганно пригнулся, зачем-то закрывая голову руками, словно такая скромная броня могла защитить от смертельной угрозы. Краем глаза он увидел, как солдат зло машет ему рукой, и рванулся к нему. Прежде чем он успел затормозить, тот схватил его за рукав и резко осадил вниз, заставляя опуститься за жалкое укрытие, наспех сооруженное из металлических обломков. Падая, Доктор больно ударился спиной.

– Откуда ты взялся? – проревел солдат, почти не глядя выпуская во врага очередь из автоматической винтовки. – Теренс, откуда тут гражданский, они же всех вывели? Теренс?

Ответа не было. Солдат взглянул направо. Его напарник лежал навзничь в десяти шагах от них, из-под его головы медленно растекалась лужа крови.

Солдат выругался. Сорвав с головы шлем, он зло отбросил его в сторону и, приподнявшись на одном колене, прицелился и всадил быструю, короткую и поразительно точную очередь прямо в светящийся глаз ближайшего робота. Доктор наконец увидел его лицо – крепкое, красивое, искаженное гримасой ярости и отчаяния, со сдвинутыми к переносице густыми бровями. Взлохмаченные шлемом короткие смоляно-черные волосы были влажными от пота.

– Не вовремя ты здесь оказался, – сказал он, и Доктору в его голосе почудилось глубокое сочувствие. Солдат вынул из-за пояса устройство вроде маленького черного диска, швырнул его вперед и нырнул за укрытие, провожаемый громким взрывом и шрапнелью осколков. На несколько минут по ту сторону хлипкой баррикады воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь металлическим скрипом еще шевелящихся, но уже теряющих подвижность роботов.

– Майор Кайден Аленко, – юноша протянул ему руку, и Доктор ответил ему рукопожатием. Он, может, почти не понимал, что здесь происходит, но ясно видел одно – скорее всего, майор только что спас ему жизнь.

– Доктор, – ответил он, ожидая привычного вопроса. Но Кайден только пожал плечами и крепче сжал в руках винтовку.

Вдалеке послышался рев двигателя, над ними пронеслась широкая тень, на мгновение заслонившая солнце, и они синхронно подняли глаза. Сверкая в лучах оранжевого солнца, от них быстро удалялся большой стройный, как лебедь, корабль. Кайден проводил его очень грустным взглядом.

– Твои товарищи? – спросил Доктор, подтягивая колени к животу. Кайден кивнул. – Почему же ты не с ними?

– Потому что у меня есть последнее задание, – ответил тот, бросив взгляд куда-то перед собой. Проследив за ним, Доктор только теперь заметил небольшое устройство, стоявшее всего на расстоянии двух шагов от них и надежно укрытое их же скромной баррикадой. Оно до смешного напоминало круглый приземистый гриб с большой пятнистой шляпкой, однако отчего-то Доктору стало не до смеха. Он быстрым движением провел над ним звуковой отверткой и, сверившись с данными, почувствовал, как по спине пробегают колкие ледяные мурашки.

– Бомба?! – неожиданно для себя самого пискнул он, оборачиваясь на спокойно взиравшего на него майора. – Ядерная бомба?! Что тут вообще происходит?!

Кайден невесело усмехнулся.

– Если бы ты знал все, что здесь происходит и что происходило последние несколько недель, ты бы сам с нами согласился.

– Да ни за что! – возмутился Доктор, откидываясь назад и прислоняясь спиной к обломку металла. Где-то у них за спинами начиналась шумная возня, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего. Доктор поднял взгляд на уже почти скрывшийся в стратосфере корабль.

Кайден, кажется, даже обиделся. До странности детская реакция, учитывая то, что пять минут назад он был готовь умереть в ядерном взрыве, уносящем за собой всю эту базу, каких бы размеров она ни была, и всех находящихся на ней живых и неживых существ.

– Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что полуорганическая-полусинтетическая раса пришельцев пытается уничтожить весь мир, потому что тот кажется им «погруженным в хаос», и уничтожение одной планеты рассматривается как малая толика того, что мы можем сделать, чтобы его спасти, даже если ради этого придется пожертвовать многими жизнями? – на одном дыхании зло выпалил майор, нервно перемещая винтовку из одной руки в другую.

Доктор внезапно ощутил острое чувство дежа вю. Слова, готовые сорваться с языка, комом застряли у него в горле. «Еще как поверю» – готов был сказать он, но вместо этого прокашлялся, проглотил ком и спросил:

– Так почему они не взяли тебя с собой?

Кайден пожал плечами.

– Я бы хотел сказать «потому что я так велел», но, пожалуй, это будет неправда, – он поднял взгляд на Доктора, на лице у него было написано недоумение от того, что он так легко рассказывает все это незнакомцу, «гражданскому». – Нас было двое: я и лейтенант Уильямс. Времени было только на одного. Я сказал: «Забери Эш». И капитан выбрал ее. Но не думаю, что это было мое решение.

– Почему он выбрал ее? – спросил Доктор скорее для поддержания разговора, лихорадочно рассчитывая, сколько у них времени и хватит ли его, чтобы под шквалом огня добежать до ТАРДИС. Разум подсказывал, что нет. Сердца, не желая лишаться последней надежды, убеждали не думать, а просто сорваться с места и бежать.

– А за что меня? За красивые глаза? – Кайден невесело усмехнулся, и Доктор вдруг подумал, что эти слова имели для него какое-то особое значение. Встретившись с ним взглядом, майор вдруг пояснил: – Так она мне говорила. Эш. «Красивые глаза». Мы так и не успели выяснить, оскорбила она меня или сделала комплимент.

Кайден вздохнул. Разрешив наконец, как, впрочем и всегда, спор между разумом и надеждой в пользу последних, Доктор приподнялся, стараясь не высовываться из-за укрытия, за которым враги уже начинали копошиться и клацать металлическими ступнями о каменный пол.

– У тебя еще будет шанс это выяснить, если пойдешь со мной, – сказал он и подмигнул, поймав удивленный и недоверчивый взгляд майора. – Моя ТАР… мой космический корабль рядом, мы еще можем улететь до того, как взорвется бомба.

– Смеешься? Ни один корабль не отойдет от базы достаточно далеко за полторы минуты! – саркастически отозвался тот.

Доктор закатил глаза.

– Люди, ну почему вас всегда приходится спасать насильно? Поверь, мой корабль может исчезнуть за десять секунд до того, как ты нажмешь кнопку пуска. Пойдем со мной, майор Кайден Аленко.

Он протянул руку, и Кайден, пусть еще недоверчиво, но охотно принял ее, и они побежали вдоль все еще шелестящего мутной водой бассейна, уходящего в неведомые глубины черной воронки, провожаемые тарахтящими очередями винтовок. Дверь ТАРДИС захлопнулась за ними за секунду до того, как маленький приземистый гриб взрывного устройства вспыхнул и, расколовшись, исторгнул огненный ядерный ад на планету Вермайр.


	2. Assassin's Creed

Он не успел пройти и десяти шагов, как перед ним внезапно выросла дверь. Это была именно дверь – большая, двустворчатая, гладкая и серебристая, – буквально сошедшая со страниц какого-нибудь фантастического комикса. И стояла она последи поляны, не опираясь ни на одну стену. Доктор уже перестал удивляться.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он вошел в любезно распахнувшиеся двери, и его тут же ослепил белоснежный свет, такой непривычный после потемок этих пустошей. Поморгав, чтобы прогнать белые круги, и для большего эффекта потерев глаза ладонями, он огляделся.

Белые стены, белый пол, белое кресло за стеклянным столом, отражающим в своей идеально отполированной поверхности белый же потолок. Город за огромными, в три, а то и четыре, человеческих роста, окнами тоже кажется белым, словно погрузившимся в полупрозрачный сонный туман. Здесь все такое стерильно-чистое, гладкое и светлое, что Доктору кажется, что и его вся эта атмосфера обдает очищающим кипятком, отдраивает и оттирает, сдирая слоя два кожи. Большой, чем-то напоминающий хирургический, стол посреди комнаты, ничем почти не выделяющийся из скромной обстановки комнаты, издает мерное гудение, и это единственный звук, доносящийся до слуха. Почти.

– Они придут за мной… придут…

Доктор оборачивается. Дверь в углу комнаты закрыта, но сквозь стеклянные вставки видны мечущиеся тени. Он делает несколько порывистых шагов, встает прямо перед дверью, толкает ее, машет руками перед предполагаемыми датчиками, но та даже не трогается с места. Эта проблема решается в секунды. Жужжание звуковой отвертки на мгновение заглушает глухое монотонное бормотание с той стороны, но это длится лишь пару секунд. Потом дверь с едва слышным шорохом отползает в сторону, и голос незнакомца становится громче. 

– В 1789-ом… нет… нет… не то… Времени мало… так мало…

Доктор делает шаг вперед и, едва не поскользнувшись, хватается за дверной косяк, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Опустив взгляд, с болью сжимает челюсти. У него под ногами лениво поблескивает небольшая густая бордово-алая лужа. Черный ботинок, проскользнув по ней вперед, оставляет на полу омерзительные малиновые разводы.

Кровь. Вся комната залита кровью. Кровь на стенах, на полу, на брошенной на край кровати белой, будто бы больничной, или, что более вероятно, тюремной рубашке. От двери и лужи, в которой он стоит, тянутся кровавые следы босых ног. У изголовья кровати стоит мужчина в одних белых штанах, до колена пропитавшихся той же алой влагой. Мужчина невысок, светловолос, крепок, но смертельно бледен. Его абсолютно пустой, словно прозрачный, взгляд не отрывается от его окровавленного пальца, выводящего на белой стене странные символы. Его запястья пересекают ленты разрезов – серьезных, но недостаточно глубоких, чтобы убить. По крайней мере, не сразу.

Доктор проходит внутрь, осторожно ступая и краем глаза глядя под ноги, чтобы не поскользнуться. Мужчина не оборачивается и не прерывает ни своего становящегося уже совсем неразборчивым бормотания, ни своего жуткого занятия.

– От такого люди, как правило, умирают, знаешь ли, – говорит Доктор скорее для того, чтобы разорвать тишину, наполненную этим полубезумным шепотом, чем для того, чтобы действительно донести до него эти крайне важные сведения.

Мужчина вздрагивает, его палец на мгновение приостанавливается, но в ту же секунду продолжает выписывать странный круговой узор прямо посередине стены, над изголовьем кровати. Значит, слышит. Что ж, это уже что-то.

Доктор решает сделать еще одну попытку.

– Ты не спросишь, откуда я тут взялся? Кто я такой?

– Неважно. Ты лишь плод моего воображения, – вдруг отвечает мужчина, словно разговор с воображаемыми собеседниками – часть его привычного распорядка дня. И добавляет, совершенно огорошив Доктора: – Ты один из них. Правда, я не знаю, кто именно. Они все время возвращаются – то один, то другой. Но тебя я раньше не видел.

Несколько секунд Доктор стоит, пытаясь осмыслить то, что услышал. Потом осторожно присаживается на край кровати и внимательно следит за тем, как мужчина плавно выводит на стене кровавый узор. Он уже успел написать многое: Доктор видит и какие-то, совершенно не имеющие смысла цифры, и иероглифы, которые, несмотря на все знания повелителя времени, не желают складываться в осмысленные слова, и странные рисунки и знаки. 

– Что ты делаешь?

Он чуть наклоняет голову.

– Рисую путь.

Доктор качает головой.

– Как тебя зовут? – неожиданно для себя самого спрашивает он.

– Они называют меня Объект 16, – отвечает тот монотонно. 

Доктор приподнимает бровь.

– Но как тебя зовут?

– Объект 16, – немедленно отвечает он.

Доктор качает головой.

– Должно же у тебя быть имя?

Мужчина вдруг приостанавливается, не отрывая пальца от стены, опускает стеклянный взгляд. Он становится растерянным, слабым. Кровь капает с его запястья. Мурашки бегут у Доктора по спине, но он не может даже пошевелиться. 

– Клэй… – вдруг неуверенно говорит мужчина, словно пробуя это имя на вкус. – Клэй… Кат… Кач… Ка… не помню…

Он вдруг весь как-то ссутуливается, оседает, опускается на корточки, прижимая окровавленные ладони к вискам. Раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Проходит еще пара минут, которые кажутся Доктору невыносимо долгими. Клэй раскачивается, что-то невнятно бормочет и не реагирует ни на что. Внезапно он останавливается, поднимается и, глядя на исписанную собственной кровью стену, как-то странно всхлипывает. Его взгляд становится осмысленным, но испуганным, как у маленького ребенка.

– Я не хочу умирать, – дрожащим голосом говорит он и вдруг поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Доктора. В это мгновение он кажется жалким. – Ты… ты можешь меня спасти?

Доктор кивает, не подозревая, о чем тот говорит.

– Конечно.

Надежда вспыхивает в глаза Клэя, но тут же затухает.

– Нет. Нет, не сможешь.

– Я не плод твоего воображения, Клэй. Я могу помочь.

Он снова упрямо качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от глаз повелителя времени.

– Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Я должен умереть, чтобы направить того, кто придет после. Я должен помочь ему. Если не я – некому…

– Кто тебе это сказал? – спрашивает Доктор, смутно догадываясь, о чем говорит полубезумный мужчина. Он осторожно заглядывает в разум Клэя – лишь на поверхность, чтобы ни в коем случае не побеспокоить его и без того разобщенный ум. Но видит лишь хаос, в котором невозможно разобраться: десятки лиц, десятки эпох, все перемешивается в его голове, как водоворот, затягивая в себя все вокруг, без разбора.

– Те, кто пришел раньше, – таинственным полушепотом отвечает Клэй, не подозревая о видениях Доктора. – Я нужен им, чтобы передать сообщение. Я должен это сделать. Как и все другие до меня. Прожили свои жизни, чтобы донести пару слов. Но… я не хочу… не хочу умирать… Ты сможешь меня спасти? Если я умру… ты сможешь? Но только потом. Все должно случиться, я должен передать сообщение, но потом… ты сможешь?

Доктор мягко улыбается. Вселенная огромна. Конечно же, в ней найдется один-два доктора, способных спасти человека с разрезанными венами. Даже если его смерть – фиксированная точка во времени.

– Смогу, – совершенно искренне отвечает он.

Клэй поднимается с пола и снова вытягивает окровавленные пальцы к стене. Его лицо вновь меняется, натянув на себя маску бесстрастия, пустой стеклянный взгляд перебегает от одного символа к другому, губы медленно начинают шевелиться, произнося невнятные бессмысленные слова:

– Ложь… все ложь… Истина… только истина… Истина в Яблоке…

Доктор поднимается, отходит к стене и смотрит на то, как постепенно под пальцами Клэя проступает ему одному понятный рисунок – карта его погруженного в хаос разума. Может быть, он прав: кто-нибудь найдет эту карту и сможет ее прочесть. Сможет найти ему одному видимый смысл. Может быть, тогда кто-нибудь сможет утихомирить безумный водоворот его мыслей.

– Рисуй, Клэй, – говорит он тихо, уже не желая прерывать полубезумное бормотание мужчины, увлекшегося своим жутким, холодящим кровь посланием. – Рисуй. Потом поедем домой.

Спустя несколько часов Доктор, убедившись в том, что юноша в безопасности в руках Сестер Бесконечного Раскола, вышел из ТАРДИС, неожиданно для себя вновь оказавшись на унылом мрачном сером пустыре, окруженном могильными плитами.

Тишину вновь прорезал чей-то крик.


End file.
